Dette de vie
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Tout le monde sait qu'Harry a sauvé Draco le jour de la bataille finale. Donc, tout le monde sait que Draco a, depuis ce jour là, une dette de vie envers Harry. Mais ce que personne ne sait, c'est comment Draco va rembourser...


**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre : **Dette de vie

**Rated : **M

**Couple : **Draco/Harry

**Résumé : **Comment va s'y prendre Draco pour rembourser sa dette de vie envers Harry, après la bataille finale ?

**Genre :** Romance

**Disclaimer : **Les perso et l'univers appartienne à JKR

* * *

Sinon, à vous chers lecteurs, j'espère que ce texte vous plaira. Sorry pour les fautes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'envoyer en correction.

**Bonne lecture,**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

* * *

**POV Harry**

Je gémis.

Qui aurait pu penser que Malfoy pouvait aussi bien utiliser sa langue ? Pas moi ! Et surtout pas de cette façon.

Mais je devais avouer que tout était de ma faute. Pourquoi avoir accepté d'aller prendre un verre avec lui ?

Certes, il m'avait presque supplié, autant qu'un Malfoy pouvait le faire, de lui accordé une chance de rembourser sa dette de vie. Alors j'avais dit oui. En bon Griffondor. J'avais annoncé à mes amis que je sortais avec Malfoy boire un verre.

Je repensais soudain au baiser de ma petite amie, Ginny.

Je ne comprenais pas comment maintenant que je ressentais tout ça, que son baiser me paraissait si fade.

**POV Draco**

Je léchai, suçai avec frénésie.

Je ne savais pas ce qui avait amené ma personne à faire une fellation à Potter, mais je ne pouvais cesser d'aspirer plus, toujours plus.

Je voulais juste tenter de le connaitre mieux. Et quoi de mieux que cette date ! C'était l'anniversaire de la victoire, et par la même occasion l'anniversaire de ce jour où ce garçon que j'avais tant méprisé m'avait sauvé la vie des flammes.

Et j'étais là, présentement, à lui prodiguer du plaisir avec ma bouche.

Tout avait découlé de ces aveux, ceux d'un garçon un peu ivre dû au Whisky Pur Feu. Celui d'un garçon qui avait émit le souhait que les choses avance avec sa petite amie, qui voulait absolument rester vierge avant le mariage.

Ce pauvre Potter m'avait fait de la peine en avouant à demi-mot qu'il voulait juste connaitre certains plaisirs à son âge, ne voulant pas se marier tout de suite.

Et j'avais vu là un bon moyen de régler ma dette. Sans préambule, j'avais amené Potter dans une ruelle et j'avais directement baissé son pantalon avant d'aller lécher son sexe encore mou.

Je me savais un peu penché du côté des hommes, les trouvant beau sous les douches, excitant quand ils gémissaient dans leurs rêves.

Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé passer à l'action, et encore moins avec lui.

Et le fait de sucer son gland, de goûter à sa semence qui perlait de temps en temps, démontrant qu'il prenait plaisir, me rendait fou. Je sentais même mon sexe se tendre et gonfler au simple fait d'avoir le sexe d'un homme dans ma bouche.

**POV Harry**

Je tremblai de plus en plus, et mes mains ne purent s'empêcher d'aller dans les cheveux si doux de Malfoy, lui donnant un rythme plus rapide, désirant éjaculer, me vider, prendre du plaisir. Ce même plaisir qui inondait mes reins ainsi que ma tête de bourdonnements.

J'avais l'impression de mourir sous cette bouche et mes jambes me lâchaient de plus en plus. Je devais m'appuyer contre le mur de pierres humide derrière moi pour ne pas tomber.

Soudain, je criai. J'avais joui sans même m'en rendre compte, tellement j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Je sentis sa tête se relever, entrainant mes mains avec elle.

Je vis ensuite une langue lécher des lèvres, des yeux gris me dévorer des yeux, des joues rouges…

Tout ce que je voyais me perdait encore plus. Et sans me comprendre, je tirai les cheveux que j'avais toujours entre les doigts et plaquai ma bouche sur celle qui venait de me procurer tant de plaisir.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_(Bien plus tard)_

-Harry !

-Hum, quoi ? Dis-je en relevant ma tête du livre que je lisais.

-Tu comptes te préparer quand pour ce soir ?

-Heu, ce soir ?

-Mais… il ne te reste plus que trois heures, tu ne seras jamais prêt ! S'exclama mon petit ami.

-Draco, je serais prêt ! Maintenant, laisse-moi terminer ce livre qui me décent en flèche !

-Ne lis pas ces conneries ! Ce sont les mots d'une connasse qui s'est faite plaquée. Tu avais le droit de le faire, me dit-il en me prenant mon livre des mains.

-Oui, je sais… mais elle décrit aussi sa peine, sa tristesse.

-Tu regrettes ?

-Non, dis-je en me levant et en allant poser ma bouche sur la sienne. C'est juste que des fois, je me dis que j'aurais pu faire les choses plus en douceur.

-C'est vrai que débarqué chez toi, juste pour prendre tes affaires afin passer la nuit chez moi pour, et je cite tes mots d'homme ivre « Coucher avec le dieu de la pipe » était vraiment pas… une manière des plus diplomate de quitter ta petite amie du moment.

-Tu aurais dû m'empêcher de faire ça, cette nuit là ! Dis-je en rougissant.

-Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait alors que c'était ce que tu avais dit vouloir.

-Pourquoi, maintenant, un an après jour pour jour, tu ne réalises plus mes désirs ?

-Mais parce que j'ai réglée ma dette voyons ! Me dit-il avec son air que j'avais envie de lui faire ravaler.

-Et bien, sache Monsieur Malfoy, que ce soir, tu dormiras sur le canapé, dis-je en marchant vers la chambre afin de me préparer.

Mais je savais que ce soir, c'était moi qui le supplierai de venir dans le lit et de me faire l'amour comme il le faisait si bien depuis cette nuit là, cette fameuse nuit qui avait chamboulée ma vie !

* * *

**Voilà, ce mini Os est fini.**

**Il est court, l'histoire aurait être plus développée, mais le truc est venu comme ça.**

**A très bientôt**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**


End file.
